


The House Boy

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Jared Padalecki, Bisexual Jensen Ackles, Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Jensen, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jared, Switch Reader, Threesome - F/M/M, a lot of smut, kinkiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Business man Jensen and his model wife y/n are very prominent figures in New York. They take in Jared, who they knew from Austin before the fame. He’s all grown up and both Jensen and y/n find themselves interested in him. It’s not one sided.* This fic is on hiatus *





	1. Chapter 1

"Then we both figured out that our families go to Round Hill the same week in March! What are the odds?" A witchlike cackle passed the red lips of the richly dressed older woman the couple had been talking to.

Jensen and Y/n chuckled along fakely, pulling out their ‘dinner party laugh’ as Jensen had so correctly named it.

“That is ironic, isn’t it honey?” Jensen flashed his million dollar smile and wrapped his arm around Y/n’s waist, pulling her snug against him.

“It sure is!” Y/n giggled with a false cheeriness, the champagne making it easier to fake her way through the extravagantly boring gathering. She looked up to meet her husband’s emerald eyes, raising her eyebrows. He read her signal and gave a small nod.

His pink tongue poked out to wet his bottom lip before he spoke. “Well, Martha, if you’ll excuse us, I think we must be going now.” Jensen told the older woman, voice full of charm.

“Well, thank you so much for coming dears.” She shakily stepped forward, liquid sloshing in her champagne glass. Leaning to y/n first, who was closer to her eye level she pressed her cheek to y/n’s. She made a ‘muah’ sound before repeating the same with Jensen. “As the French say, Au revoir!” 

The couple waved goodbye before Jensen’s arm tightened around his wife’s waist and guided the both of them through the crowd of snooty rich people. Y/n nearly stumbled in her heels as they walked quickly, making sure no one would stop them to talk.

“I swear, if I had to stand there and listen to another one of the woman’s stories-“ y/n cut herself off with a frustrated groan as Jensen helped her into the back of the limo.

“Someone needs to put a muzzle on her.” Jensen slides in next to her. They looked to each other, smiles breaking out across each of their faces before they broke out into laughter. The first genuine laugh of the night as the driver starts the car, ignoring their banter.

“I’m glad you’re not like all those other people. They’re so… so..”

“Blah?” Jensen offered with a smile and carefully he pulled her legs over his lap and gently removed y/n’s heels.

“Yes, very bla-” y/n unintentionally moaned when his soft hands moved to rub her sore feet. “God, I hate those.” 

“I know baby, I’m sorry.” Jensen offered her a sympathetic smile as he continued the massage. “Luckily, that’s the last event we have to attend for a few weeks.” 

“If I had known that marrying you meant I would have had to wear heels all the time and deal with those snobs, I would have seriously reconsidered.” Y/n teased her husband, who feigned a hurt expression before he smirked. She chuckled and leaned forward so she could press her lips against his.

“This was one of your events, was it not?” Jensen teased. “I was just your plus one.” Y/n rolled her eyes and silenced him with a deep kiss. Jensen groaned against her painted lips as their tongues danced together. She shifted her body, resting her knees on either side of Jensen’s lap and circled her hips. All while making sure to not part her lips from his.

“Fuck, baby girl…” Jensen growled between kisses. “I know you hate it, but fuck this dress looks so good on you.” It was a simple black gown, the trim hanging around the ankles, long flowing sleeves, and a deep v-neck, exposing her chest just enough to be teasing Jensen all night. 

It was true, she wasn't a fan of dressing up, but y/n also know it came with the life. Being married to a rich, successful businessman. It hadn’t started out that way, being married to Jensen. You two were the picture perfect couple in the tabloids eyes, high school sweethearts (despite Jensen being two grades ahead) and married shortly after. Then Jensen’s small company skyrocketed to success while her modeling career took off at the same time. Through thick and thin, the two stayed together.

“I want to rip this off of you so bad.” Jensen nipped at her ear. “But since I’m nice…” his hands trailed over your shoulders, deft fingertips working down the zipper of your dress.

“Jensen…” Y/n rasped out, arousal heavy in her voice, with a hint of embarrassment when you looked over your shoulder to the limo driver.

Jensen simply chuckled. “Hey, Cliff? Can you put up the divider?”

“Yes, Mr. Ackles.” The driver spoke for the first time all night. He was a nice man, devoted to his work. Divorced with no kids. He was always there when you needed him, not to mention he was paid handsomely for being the Ackles’ personal driver.

Y/n had protested at first, thinking it was far too spoiled to have a driver but, after a while it made sense. Y/n was able to get work done in the car instead of worrying about the road and other drivers. Jensen felt the same, slowly embracing the luxury that came with success. 

“There we go.” Jensen gave a cheeky grin before pulling the sleeves down. With the way she’s positioned, her tits are at perfect eye level. He takes in the sight of y/n’s exposed breasts with a hungry look on his face. The way the cold air circulating through the limo had her nipples standing to attention. Without a second thought Jensen leaned in, closing his lips around one of the pink buds.

Slender fingers tangled into his soft hair and y/n felt him groan against her chest. When his teeth sink down she hissed at the little tweak of pain. Her fingers tighten in his hair and in turn his squeeze her waist.

Just as his lips close around her other nipple, his cellphone rings. “You should get that.” He simply hums in response and kisses his way up y/n’s chest.

“If it’s important they’ll call back.” He licks one of his thumbs before running it over the less abused nipple. The sensation has her quivering on top of him, hips rocking back and forth.

When the ringing ceased, Jensen took it as a victory and kissed up to y/n’s neck as he continued to play with her nipples. 

Then the default ringtone echoed through the car once more and Jensen sighed and pulled away. She patted his chest as gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding off his lap. Once y/n is off his lap and next to him, it’s easier for him to dig his phone out of his back pocket. 

He answers just before it goes to voicemail.

“Hello, this is Jensen Ackles.” Y/n chuckles at the professional way he answers the phone and he rolls his eyes.

She can’t hear the other side of the conversation and gives up on trying. Eventually Jensen’s voice faded out as well. Reaching for the built in cooler, y/n lifts the lid and dig through the ice until she can find a Fiji water. Shaking the chilly water from her hand, she fights the urge to wipe her hand on her dress. Then she remembers her sleeves, pulling them back to cover her top, but unable to fix the zipper properly. 

Y/n takes a sip once she’s redressed and watches as Jensen hangs up. He’s got a puzzled look on his face as he stares down at his phone. “Everything okay, baby?” Y/n asks as she scooted closer to him, opting to take a sip of her water. 

“Yeah, that was Gerald.” He sounded almost confused, or maybe it was surprised.

“Gerald who?” 

“Padalecki. Remember, back in Austin? I looked after his kid a few times in high school.” He explained.

“Oh, I remember! Little Jared, right?” Y/n recalled the memory of Jensen inviting her over while he looked after the shaggy haired little boy. Sipping the water she watches as Jensen opens a message.

“Yeah well,” he scoffs with a smirk and turns his phone. “Little Jared isn’t so little anymore.” Y/n nearly choked on the liquid at the sight of the photo. It was the little Jared, except Jensen was right, he wasn’t little. He was all grown up.

The picture his father sent had sent Jensen was of what seemed to be a high school graduation. His chestnut hair was longer, curling under his ears. He was dressed in a cap and gown, with a winning smile as he showed off his high school diploma. 

“He’s almost 20 now.” Jensen broke her away from her thoughts. “He’s cute, isn't he?”

“Damn…” y/n mumbled to herself, taking in the sight of the photo. “We’re getting old, huh?” She looked to Jensen who chuckled. 

“Baby, 28 is not old.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “And even if I am in my 30s, at heart I’m still 20.” He grinned and y/n shook her head with a smile.

“And that evens it out?”

“Yeah, yeah it does.” He wraps his arm around her shoulder as he shut off his phone. “I’m the definition of youthful.”

“As much as I love reminiscing, why was Gerald calling? We haven’t talked to him in forever. How’d he even get your number?” Y/n inquired, looking up at her husband.

“I guess he and my dad were talking about us and whatever else dads talk about.” He chuckled. “Anyway, my dad mentioned that we were in New York and I guess Jared’s applying to colleges up here this summer.”

“He wants you to pull strings?” She furrowed her brows. Y/n couldn’t imagine Jared needing any help, from what she remembered the kid was bright.

“No, no, nothing like that. But, he was wondering if there was an intern position available. Apparently working for a successful company would look good on a college application.” 

“So...little Jared, who’s actually an adult now… I should stop calling him little Jared, shouldn’t I?” Jensen nodded. “He’s coming to New York for college and he want to intern at your company?”

“That’s exactly right, my dear.” Jensen kisses the top of her head. The car came to a stop and Jensen slid out first while y/n slipped her shoes back on. Being the gentleman he is, Jensen helped his wife out of the car.

“When’s all this happening?” Y/n allow him to keep her hand in his, pulling her closer. 

“He’s flying up here this weekend.” Jensen hums as the two walk into their building. “Everything’s being arranged as we speak.” The pair makes their way to the elevator and Jensen presses the top button for their penthouse. 

Y/n silently prayed that no one else would be on it. Neither could handle having to make small talk, they’d both had enough. Thankfully when the elevator came down, no one was going in nor out.

“That's so kind of you, Jay.” Y/n smile up at him. 

“Yeah, I’m a sweetheart, I know.” He lets out a little laugh and you hugged his side.

“So if everything’s being arranged, where’s he staying?”

“With us.” Y/n furrowed her brows and looked up. “He’s going to be like… my personal assistant.”

“I thought he was interning. And what happened to Elta? The new girl?”

“Turns out she thought that being my personal assistant meant something else.” Her jaw clenched at the thought of someone trying anything with Jensen. Feeling his wife’s discomfort, he smiled. “But, I'm a happily married man and I intend to stay that way.”

“Damn right.” You mutter as the elevator stops. Y/n types in the code to the door before the elevator opens into their expansive penthouse.

“Anyway, it’s a win-win. He gets the experience, not to mention a better pay. And I get someone who’s qualified and not going to act like a slut.” Jensen led his wife to the bedroom and laid her down. “And we’ve got plenty of room here, I figured we could help the kid out, y’know? He’s a good kid and his dad is a good man.”

“Mmm you’re wonderful.” Y/n wraps her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. “I guess that means we’ll have to tidy the guest room.” She moaned out when his teeth sank into her neck.

“After.” He growls into y/n’s ear and she giggled, fingers twisting into his blazer.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” You looked into your vanity mirror, gently running your fingers over the hickey Jensen left on your neck. You shifted in your chair, still sore from the night’s activities. “You’re so rough…” You smirk when you see Jensen approaching in the reflection.

“I’m sorry, baby girl.” He wraps his arms around your shoulders and rests his chin on your head. The way his reflection smiles back has you biting your lip. “Daddy will be gentle next time.”

“Well, I never said I didn’t like it.” You raise your brows and he chuckles. You reached for your concealer and your beauty blender. When Jensen pulls away to go grab his cellphone, you dab the cover-up over the marks Jensen left.

“Have you seen the pictures that Christine posted of the party?” Jensen asked as he scrolled through his Instagram feed. Christine Griffin was the host of the party, a retired model who ran a design company. You’d been invited and Jensen was your plus one. It was a courtesy but you thought it was more of a bribe of sorts. For a long time she’d been wanting you to wear her clothing on the runway. But, as you so often repeated, the runway wasn’t your thing. Posing for a magazine or a photo op was fine, but you weren’t sure you could handle the high stress of the walk.

“No, I haven’t looked at my phone since I plugged it in last night. Why?” You began to brush through your hair, keeping your eyes on Jensen in the mirror. “Oh god, what did she do?”

Your husband chuckled and moved to stand behind you again. “Nothing bad, calm down. She had a professional photographer there.” He held the phone in front of your face after swiping to the correct photo. On the screen was a picture of you and Jensen, taken from a distance. The two of you seated at one of the long dining tables, wrapped up in your own conversation and staring into each other’s eyes. 

A soft smile crossed your lips. The perfectly captured moment making your heart race. “A lot of the comments are about us.” Jensen smirked and pulled the phone away. “Aw, look at them, the best couple ever, I wish someone would look at me like that…” Jensen rambled off the comments.

“That’s so sweet.” You stood from your chair and wrapped your arms snuggly around Jensen’s waist. Resting your chin on his chest you looked up to him. “Just what I needed to start the day.” 

You just wished the rest of your day had gone so nicely. You had a meeting with a new manager, Kim, whose office was uptown. It was a windy day, making your hair a mess, and on top of that you spilled coffee all down the front of your new blouse. Once you made it to the office, you had received a phone call from her secretary. The meeting had been rescheduled for next week.

You didn’t make it back home until 5:00pm. Damn New York traffic. You were on the top floor, so of course you had to wait while six different people got off on their floors. Finally punching in the code to the door’s security pad, you sighed in relief. Tearing off the stained and evidently ruined blouse, you tossed it to the floor when the doors opened. You promised yourself you’d get it later as you turned into the kitchen, craving some ice cold water.

“Honey, you’re home.” Jensen spoke and you looked up, eyes going wide when you saw that he wasn’t the only one in the room. Seated at the white marble kitchen island your husband sat, and across from him was your new guest. Jared.

“Well, that’s a great first impression.” You sighed to yourself, crossing your arms over your chest. You were now grateful that you had chosen to wear your plain lavender bra rather than your white lace bra, which was practically see through. Jensen just smirked and you shot him a glare.

“A-actually we’ve met before.” Jared spoke up, doing his best to keep his eyes on your face. Oh wow, his voice was much deeper than when you last spoke. Then again, that was many years ago you reminded yourself. He’d probably just started puberty when you and Jensen moved away.

“Right, sorry. I know that.” You smiled. “I’ve just had a rough day. Let me go get a changed and… we can pretend this didn’t happen.” The young man nodded, light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Don’t feel bad about looking, kid.” Jensen teased and Jared blushed even further. “So, how about you do a bit of exploring?”

“Sure, that would be great.” 

Now dressed in black leggings and a grey tank top, aka your favorite ‘lazy outfit’, you felt much more comfortable as you returned. 

“Here, I’ll take your bags to the room and y/n can show you around.” Jensen offered as they stood. Holy hell he’d gotten taller too. He had to be at least a few inches taller than your husband, and you knew he stood at solid 6 '1. You fondly remembered when he had actually made you measure when you said he was only 5 '11.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Jared allowed Jensen to take his suitcase and duffel bag from his hands. 

“Here, I'll show you where everything is.” You literally had to look up to meet his eyes. 

The penthouse wasn’t nearly as massive as one would suspect. It was a simple layout, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a combined kitchen and dining room, a living room, your office and Jensen’s, and a room Jensen called his ‘second office’. The door to that room always remained locked. While it wasn’t the complete height of luxury, it was more than enough space.

The penthouse idea had been Jensen’s. You had wanted a house in the suburbs, and that’s what you got. For about a week. Then the Ackles address was all over the Internet after some delivery boy thought he could get noticed on Twitter. You two moved immediately after you found a sixteen year old girl jumping your backyard fence after seeing you on Vogue magazine. She was harmless, but police warned that others wouldn’t be.

In the end the penthouse seemed best for safety reasons, while having the perks of being a sizable and exclusive home. Everything you two needed to continue your life together.

The cream walls were just the perfect shade between not too bright but not dreary. The mahogany wood floor stretched to every room, aside from the bathrooms, which were a light tile. The living room led to the dining room, which led to a hallway where all the rooms were.

“This is amazing.” Jared told you as you led him down the hallway towards the bedrooms and offices. “I don’t think I’ve been anywhere so nice.” He looked around, noticing all the paintings on the wall, and large glass doors at the very end, which led to a terrace. 

He still had a bit of a southern drawl and it made you smile, reminding you of your past relationship with the boy. From what you could recall, he seemed to enjoy you visiting. He was always excited, wanting to show you a new book he read or wanted you to watch television with him. Jensen often joked that you were more of a babysitter than he was because Jared liked you better. 

“So, on the right is our room and our offices, but I can’t see any reason you’d need to be over here.” You walked up a little further and looked to the left. “This door is for your bedroom and the door just down that way is the bathroom.” 

“I didn’t get a chance to say it before because,” Jared cleared his throat and turned to you. “Anyway, thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it.” 

“Oh hon, don’t worry about it.” You smile up at the Texas boy and hold out your arms. “We’re happy to have you.” You wrapped your arms around Jared and he squeezes you tight. You try not to think about how strong his arms are around you or how hard his chest is under his long sleeve shirt. 

“I’m glad to be here.” He said happily, pulling away just as Jensen came out of Jared’s new room. 

“Just wanted to tidy it up a bit.” Jensen said, holding the door open for the two of you. “I put your bags in the closet.” Looking around the room Jared grinned. 

“This is awesome, thank you.” You smiled when he hugged Jensen, god that boy was so polite. Jensen patted his back before pulling away from the young man.

“Well, you’re probably tired from the plane ride and it’s getting a bit late. So, how about you get settled in, shower, nap, whatever you need.” You tell him, resting a hand on his broad shoulders, which was a bit of a reach. “God… it’s so weird seeing you all grown up.” Jared blushes and chuckles, dimples showing.

“Yeah… it’s been a long time.” Jared smiles to the both of you. “I missed you guys. Best babysitters I ever had.” At that you and Jensen laughed. “Anyway, I guess I’ll get settled in.”

“Yeah, of course. We’ll get out of your hair for a bit. I’ve got a few calls I need to make.” Jensen kissed your cheek before heading out. 

“I’ve got to shower and then I was planning on going and getting some take out. The best Chinese place is just down the street, but they don’t deliver.” You bit your bottom lip. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” 

Jared runs his fingers through his hair and grins. “Don’t worry, it’s cu- it’s cool.” He looks down to his feet. It was admittedly awkward for both of you, not having seen each other for many years. “Maybe I could come with you?”

“Sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I was a bit surprised when my dad said you offered to help me out.” Jared told you as the two of you walked down the sidewalk. “Actually, a lot surprised.”

“Why’s that?” 

“‘Cus I haven’t seen or heard from either of you since I was in middle school.” Jared chuckled lightly as you approached a crosswalk.

“Yeah… it’s been a while.” You admitted, pressing the button on the pole, hoping the little red hand would change so you could go.

“I missed having you and Jensen around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, well, I mean I was a kid who got to hang out with teenagers.” He chuckled to himself and you smiled. “Sounds kinda lame, but when I got to stay up late with y’all it made me feel…”

“Grown up?” You offered, tucking your hands into your pockets as the wind picked up.

“Yeah,” he smiled, those adorable dimples showing themselves again. “You guys were so cool.”

“We really weren’t.” You giggled, remembering your teenage years. It was mostly you and Jensen clinging to each other all the time, trying to find places to make out and complaining about school and your parents.

“To me you were.” Jared shrugged before biting the inside of his cheek. “And- god this is- I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I had a bit of a crush on you, too.” You looked up to Jared, who was doing his best to keep his face from heating up. “Before you make fun of me, you were probably the only girl who actually talked to me and you were interesting and I thought you were so pretty and-“

“Hey, it’s okay.” You giggled and moved your arm to tuck around his, shivering from the wind. Even in the summer, it still tended to be chilly at night. “You don’t have to be worried, I see it as a compliment.” 

You could feel him exhale in relief as you cling to him for warmth. He was like a heater, it was comforting. “Okay, good. I’m glad I didn’t totally embarrass myself.”

“It’s only your first day here, you’ll have plenty of time to do that.” You tease him and he looks down to you with a grin. With the street lights shining down, you can see the green and hazel swirling in his irises, he has beautiful eyes and you find yourself wanting to stare longer. 

You clear your throat when you see your destinations luminous sign just ahead. “It’s right here.”

“What do you and Jensen usually order?”

After waiting in line, you order your meal to go. The two of you wait until your number is called before leaving the busy restaurant. Your way back to the building was filled with light conversation. What Jared had been up to, what you and Jensen were doing nowadays.

“Finally!” Jensen called when you and Jared stepped into the living room. Jared looked to the ground, but you knew by now that Jensen was using a joking tone.

“Hi, baby.” You left Jared’s side in favor of wrapping your arms around your husband’s neck. Jensen flashed a smile before his large hands cupped your cheek and he leaned down. His plump lips pressed to yours and you couldn’t help the little moan that left your lips. 

His green eyes opened and looked over your shoulder as he parted. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Jensen chuckled when he noticed Jared had been awkwardly standing in the same place. Light pink dusted his cheeks as he swallowed thickly.

“W- where do you want me to put this?” Jared held up the bag he’d offered to carry. 

“Uh, how about we eat in the living room?” Jensen looked down to you and you nodded. “We can watch some tv.” 

“As long as I get to pick!” You pulled away and headed for the couch, making sure you got the remote before Jensen could. He smiled as you took your place on the couch, pulling up Amazon Prime. 

“C’mon.” Jensen gestured for Jared to hand him the bags. He patted Jared on the back as he moved to the couch before going to get utensils. 

“What’re we watching?” Jensen asked as he took a seat next to you, pulling you impossibly closer.

“X-files.” You grinned to him and he chuckled.

“Of course.” Jensen knew it was your favorite, he shouldn’t have been surprised. “What season?” 

“Two.” 

Jared smiled to himself as he looked to you and Jensen from the recliner that sat adjacent to the couch. Jensen gave the young man a questioning look and Jared smiled even wider. “You guys used to watch this all the time at my house. I remember you letting me stay up late. Y/n made popcorn and you made me swear not to tell my parents.” 

“That was so long ago.” Jensen mused, fondly remembering the nights you spent with him while he looked after Jared. 

As the episode progressed, the three of you finished your meals. You decided to take the garbage to the trash in the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

Jensen noted how defined Jared’s features had become, watching the young man instead of the tv. He’d grown up a lot since Jensen had last seen him, and lord the picture did not do justice. 

You returned grinning with a bottle of wine and some glasses. “I got your favorite.” You told Jensen, popping the cork. You weren’t much of a drinker, but you’d figured you might as well indulge.

By your third glass, you were crawling into Jensen's lap. Your lips attached to his neck, not paying any attention to the television nor Jared’s looking eyes. He’d been the only one to decline the wine, saying that he wasn’t old enough. You knew it was an excuse. He probably hadn’t tried it or didn’t want to be rude, but you weren’t going to pressure him.

Jensen had only had a glass and a half, making him just tipsy enough for his inhibitions to be lowered. If he had been even a bit more sober, he wouldn’t have allowed for you to do this in front of company. 

But you were pressing into him so nice, gently circling your hips as your mouth worked his neck. You giggled as your hand snuck up under his shirt, feeling his firm, warm body beneath your cold hand. He groaned when you ground down onto him.

“Y/n, baby…” he warned as he felt his cock hardening. He glanced to Jared, who was trying his hardest to not look at the scene in front of him.

You bit your lip as you readjusted yourself, the hand on his abdomen slowly sliding down and sneaking into his pants. “O- okay, y/n!” He gripped your wrists and pulled them away from him. “Uhm,” Jensen cleared his throat. “I think we’re gonna call it a night.” 

Jensen stood up, making sure to keep your legs wrapped around his waist. Your arms circled his neck as you held yourself close. You were at eye level with him, able to stare into his candy apple green eyes. “You’re so pretty, baby.” You hummed.

“G- good night.” Jared called after the both of you. He waited until the two were gone before rushing to his room. As he changed into his sleep clothes, Jared tried his hardest not to think about what was going on in the room just across from his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with daddy Jensen

“That was so naughty of you baby.” Jensen growled in your ear. “I should take you over my knee for behaving like that.” The whimper that fell past your lips shot straight to his cock. He seemed to have sobered up quickly.

“ ‘m sorry.” You weren’t, and Jensen knew that.

“What made you think you could do that? In front of a guest?” He had you pinned to your shared bed, your wrists held above your head as he straddled your waist. His stupidly gorgeous face was right above yours, just hovering. His lips a few inches away from yours.

“Really, little girl?” He smirked and shook his head when you unconsciously leaned up, trying to capture his lips. “I know you’re not much of a drinker, but you’re not gonna get away with misbehaving that easy.”

“Jay…” you moaned when one of his hands moved to your neck. The increasing pressure on your throat had your hips bucking up. “Please.”

“What do you want baby? Use your words.” His grasp around your neck tightened.

“Please…” you whined, you head a bit fuzzy from the strong wine. But, you were just clear headed enough to know what you wanted. “Daddy.”

Jensen’s eyes practically turn when black with lust at the title. “What do you want from daddy?”

“I want your cock, daddy.” You whined and your hips bucked uncontrollably. You could feel how hard his cock was trapped in pants. “Let me be a good girl for you.”

“I see what you’re doing, little girl.” Jensen growled. “You’re lucky I’m not in the mood for games.” He sat back, freeing you from his hold. “Strip for me.”

You sit up on the bed, pulling your shirt over your head than working on your bra. You lifted your hips and pulled your bottoms and underwear off in one movement. 

“I want you so bad.” You whined out, hands pulling at his shirt, wanting to get it off of him. “I need you, daddy.”

“Lie back.” Jensen used a commanding tone, looking at you, licking his lips and moving away from the bed.

He dug through the drawer until he retrieved one of his favorite things. It was a simple blind fold but it had so much power. Jensen held the plain black silk between his fingers. 

He leaned over you, kneeling on the bed. “I’m going to put this on you, and you’re not gonna touch it.” Jensen lifted your head and wrapped the blind fold around your eyes and secured it behind your head. “I don’t want to have to cuff you.”

You couldn’t see a thing, but your other senses were on alert. You could hear his zipper being undone and the rustle of his clothes coming off.

The king sized bed creaked a bit as Jensen crawled onto it. His thick fingers trailed up the insides of your thighs. You sucked in a breath when you felt his finger prod at your entrance.

“Look at you, already wet for me. I could just slide right into if I wanted.” Jensen drawled out. 

“Yes-“ you gasped out when his index finger pushed into you. He smirked when your pussy clenched in response to the intrusion.

You wished you could see him. You wanted to see the way Jensen knelt between your thighs, keeping them wide as he fingered you. You sucked in a breath when another finger pressed into your dripping core.

You moaned, hips bucking up. His free hand shot to your hip, pressing you down onto the bed. “Gotta stay still sweetheart, just let me.”

”Jensen!” You cried out when he worked a third finger into you. 

“God, look at you. All needy.” Jensen thrust his fingers in and out of you, working you open. “Baby, you make me so hard. Grinding on my lap like a little whore in the couch. In front of Jared…”

“I- I wanna cum-“ you gasped out.

“If you’re cumming, it’s gonna be on my dick.”

Jensen withdrew his fingers, using both his hands to grip either of your thighs. His hard cock prodded at your soaked hole and your hips bucked up again. “Daddy, please!”

Jensen growled, almost ferally as he pushed into you with one hard stroke. You cried out when you felt his balls press against your ass, the head of his cock kissing your cervix. Your hands shot up, fingers digging into his back as you adjusted to the feel of him being deep inside of you. You’d never get used of feeling so full.

Since the first time you were together, you knew you’d be ruined for other men. His chest dropped to yours, face burying into your neck. “God, you’re so tight.” His hips twitched as he held himself inside of you, giving you a moment to adjust as your nails scraped at his back.

His lips pressed to yours, tongue prodding past your lips as you moaned into his mouth. He broke the deep kiss. You wished you could see the look on his face when you clenched tightly around him. “Wa- want you to move.”

His hands tightened around your thighs with a bruising grip at your words. His teeth nipped at your collarbone, tongue poking out to lap at the small drop of blood. 

He pulled his hips back until only the tip remained inside you. Then he slammed back in. You wailed out in pleasure before Jensen’s hand slapped over your mouth, muffling your cries as he thrust his fat cock into you. 

“Got- gotta keep it down.” Jensen grunted out the command as he fucked you, digging his teeth into your neck once more. He loved seeing you marked up, wearing his claim. 

Your fingers unhooked from the skin of his back, trailing up to his hair, tangling in his short locks. He grunted against your skin, hips picking up their speed as he continued to slam into you.

“I shouldn’t let you cum, you’ve been a bad girl.” Jensen huffed out. His hand uncovered your mouth. Two thick fingers hooked in your mouth, you nearly choked as he stroked your tongue, slicking up his fingers with your saliva.

He moved them down between your legs and rubbed at your clit, making your whole body shudder. 

“Jensen!”

Words failed to come to his mind as you clenched around him tightly, squeezing his cock like a vise. He was so close. 

“Please.” You repeated over and over like a mantra. You were practically incoherent as pleasure overtook you. “I- I wanna cum. Want you to cum.” 

You pleaded with your husband, fingers digging into the back of his neck. Hearing your desperate gasps, the way you begged, he knew he couldn’t last much longer. The desire to feel you cumming on his cock was so overwhelming. Maybe he could let you off with a warning.

Without a second thought, he tugged the blindfold from your eyes, looking deep into your y/e/c orbs, which were practically black with lust.

“Please!” You cried out before Jensen shoved the blindfold into your mouth, muting your cries. He wanted to hear your pleasure, but he knew you were a screamer. They did have a guest after all.

“Want me to cum inside you? Fill you up?” Jensen groaned against your ear. You cried out into the black silk. Jensen pushed up on his arm, staring down at you. The look on his face, the feel of his fingers on your bud and his cock slamming into you, all the sensations combine were enough to throw you over the edge into sweet orgasmic bliss.

You screamed into the gag, you pussy clenching around his cock so tight, dragging Jensen over the edge. His whole body went rigid, groaning above you. His cock swelled before he released inside you. His cum filling you up, eventually leaking out of your hole and around his shaft. 

His breathing was heavy, arm giving out as he practically collapsed on top of you. He curled over you, lips pressing to your cheek.  
“I love you.” He groaned against your skin.

“Hhngg.” You slurred into the gag, eyes rolling back when Jensen pulled out. The feeling of his cum dripping out of you; down your thighs and ass had you whining.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to wash the sheets.” Jensen chuckled when he felt the mixture between your legs.

Even when Jensen removed the gag, you couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Just a soft muttered “love you.” Your eyes fluttered and you drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Jensen’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning.” Jared said politely, giving you a light smile.

“Morning.” You hummed, taking a seat next to him at the marble island. Jensen was standing just a few feet away at the fridge, pouring you a glass of juice and himself coffee.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Jensen grinned and sat the glass in front of you. He had on his suit, a white shirt beneath a dark grey blazer. His pants matched the jacket and you couldn’t see his shoes, but you assumed they’d be black leather. It was his favorite business outfit, you often teased he wore it too much.

Jensen didn’t have to go into work as often as his employees, but every week or so he’d go and check in, get a few things done and make sure everything was moving smoothly. 

“I’ve got to go into the office today.” Jensen announced and took a seat across from you and Jared. “I’m bringing Jared with me and I was hoping you could pick him out something nice to wear.” 

You looked to Jared and smiled. “Of course.” You sipped at your juice before yawning.

“You still tired?” Jensen wore a sly smirk, eyeing the bite marks and bruises on your neck, which you had failed to cover with the collar of your robe. He wasn’t the only one gazing at the hickeys on your neck.

“Who’s fault is that?” You joked and stood, stretching your arms over your head. They quickly came down when you felt the cloth tie belt coming undone. How had you forgotten that you had nothing on beneath the soft bathrobe?

“C’mon.” You put a hand on Jared’s back to get his attention, before sauntering off towards his room.

Jared cleared his throat and followed you, desperately trying to get away from the look Jensen had given him when he caught Jared eyeing your neck. Like Jensen could tell what he was thinking. 

You were already digging through his closet and pulling out shirts when Jared walked into his room. 

“Do you look better in white or black?” You asked, looking between both shirts, they were both the same style. Simple long sleeve button ups, the only difference was the color.

“I- um,” Jared rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, you can try both. I figured you had a pair of black pants, so either of these would go good. But, personally I’d go with the white shirt, black pants and black jacket.” You explained, laying each shirt on the bed. “I’m not sure if you and Jay are the same size, but if you don’t you can borrow a pair of his.”

“I actually do have some, but thank you.” 

“You get dressed and I’ll go grab you a tie.” You explained before heading across the hall. 

“What’s up, baby?” Jensen asked, watching you dig through his things. He didn’t mind, he was just curious. His strong arms wrapped around your waist and he looked over your shoulder.

“I’m trying to find a tie for Jared.” You told him, trying to ignore the feel of his hand slipping into your robe and cupping your bare breast.

“You’re just walking around the house like this? In a robe and nothing else?” Jensen questioned gruffly, evidently still in the same mood from last night.

You rolled your eyes with a smile when you found a navy blue tie. You turned to face him, his hand leaving your body as you fixed the soft belt on the robe. “And what do you think you’re doing, mister?”

He bit his lip at your teasing tone, watching as you slipped away and headed back to the guest room. You opened the door and expected to see Jared dressed. 

Instead he stood there, completely shirtless. At least he had his pants on or that would have been awkward. Well, more awkward.

You hadn’t said anything, not even when he turned to you. His chest heaved with a breath when he sighed. “I couldn’t decide, I wanted to wait until I saw what color tie you picked.” 

Dear lord he was like fine art. Defined muscles, strong arms, and v shaped hip bones that seemed to be pointing right down to-

“Y/n?” Jared’s voice brought your attention back to his face. The little smirk he wore gave away that he definitely caught you looking. 

“I- I got you a tie.” You held it up, looking to meet his eyes. 

“Thank you.” He stepped forward, looking down at you… Christ he was tall. His fingers slipped through yours, taking the tie.

“I’m,” You pauses when you felt a large hand land on your shoulder from behind. You looked over your shoulder and saw Jensen looking to Jared. His eyes raked over Jared’s form. An intense look crossed his features which seemed to have Jared’s shoulders dropping. 

“We’ll let you get dressed now.” Jensen said huskily, tone very familiar to your ears. You allowed Jensen to usher you from the room, closing the door behind him. 

“I think you scared him.” You looked up to him and he smiled. 

“It’s better than the alternative.” Jensen shrugged. 

“What? Than him knowing you think he’s hot?” Jensen raised his brows at your bluntness. “What? I know that look you gave him.” You slipped your fingers through his tie and pulled him down to eye level. “It’s the same look you give me.” 

Jensen’s hands moved to cup your cheeks and pressed his lips to yours. You gasped when his teeth sank into your bottom lip. “You trying to get me worked up?” He growled against your lips before parting. “Maybe I should take you with me, hide you under my desk.”

You chuckled and slapped his chest. “Go be a businessman, show Jared the ropes, and be back by dinner. I’m gonna go take a relaxing bath.” You press a kiss to his cheek quickly before retreating to the bathroom adjoined to your bedroom.

Jensen willed down the urge to follow you as Jared exited his room. Black pants and jacket, white shirt, and the tie you picked out. Jensen noticed it was crooked and stepped forwards.

“Lemme fix this.” Jensen muttered, deft fingers fixing the knot as Jared’s eyes locked on his face. “There.” Jensen adjusted the tie and the younger man’s jacket before stepping back. His tongue poked out past his pink lips as he looked Jared up and down. 

“Do I look okay?” Jared asked nervously, shifting on his feet.

Jensen nodded in approval, turning away from him as quickly as he could. As if you hadn’t been a distraction enough, now he had to spend all day with Jared. Grown up, handsome Jared, who would be following him around, following orders. 

He was more than ten years older than him, he was married to a gorgeous woman. And yet he couldn’t stop his thoughts as they rode down the elevator in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is this your building?” Jared seemed baffled as he looked up. Oh hell, he wasn’t even able to see anywhere close to the top. It was like the building surpassed the clouds.

“Yeah, one of them.” Jensen chuckled at Jared’s reaction. Texas boy in the big city, it seemed like a bad joke. Nonetheless, he held the door and allowed Jared to enter. He ducked down subconsciously, his height almost reaching the top of the door. Jensen followed after.

“Good morning, Mr. Ackles.” The first floor receptionist greets.

“Good morning, Francine.” Jensen stops at her desk. “This is my new assistant, Jared.” He explains to the older redhead.

“Nice to meet you.” Jared holds his hand out for her to shake. When she just stares at his hand, he lowers it and tucks his hands in his pockets.

Francine looks to Jensen. “There’s no meetings on the books for today, is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes. I just wanted to do a check in, make sure everything was going smoothly.” His hand landed on Jared’s shoulder. “Show the new guy around.” Jensen gave her a smirk and she chuckled.

“She’s nice, she’s just a bit of a germaphobe.” Jensen explained as he led Jared to the elevator. “Would you mind pressing the fifteen button?”

Jared nodded, pressing the button. 

“How did you sleep last night?” Jensen mused, folding his hands behind his back.

“Fine.” Jared answered quickly, keeping his eyes on the ground. Truth was, he hadn’t. 

Apparently Jensen and Y/n’s room wasn’t as soundproof as they may have thought. The memory of hearing you cry out had his eyes fluttering shut. He could hear your whines and Jensen’s groans replaying in his head and god they were perfect. 

“You alright?” Jensen inquires when he noticed Jared’s eyes locked on the ground.

“Y- yeah, sorry,” Jared cleared his throat and looked to Jensen. “Just nervous I guess.” 

“Don’t be nervous.” Jensen said cooly as the elevator stopped. “C’mon.” Jared followed behind Jensen down a hallway before they made it into Jensen’s office.

“Fortunately, I don’t have much to do today other than some phone calls.” Jensen explains as he takes a seat behind his desk. “If you wanna help out and take notes that would be great.” Jared furrows his brows as he sits across from Jensen. “I’ll have the phone on speaker but it’s important you don’t say anything.”

“That’s all?” Jared sounded a bit surprised at how simple his day would be. Instead of answering Jensen tosses a notepad and pen on the side of the desk in front of Jared. 

“After this we can go on a tour or something, but I just spend most of my time here.” 

Things moved smoothly, Jensen talking about finances and quarter adjustments to whoever he happened to be on the phone with while Jared listened quietly and took notes. Copying down dates and important numbers and such. 

“Why yes, Mr. Fishburn, I do play golf.” Jensen used a phoney tone of excitement, winking at Jared when the man on the phone agreed to a meeting. Jared couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips.

Jensen frowned when his personal cell dinged multiple times, immediately taking his work phone off speaker. “Sorry about that, sir.” Jensen placed a hand on the end of the phone after he spoke, effectively muting himself. “It’s probably y/n wanting to know what to do for dinner,” Jensen whisper-shouted to the young man. “Password is 0927, tell her whatever she wants sounds good.” 

Jared nodded, grasping the phone as Jensen picked his conversation back up. The screen read; ‘3 notifications from My Angel’. Jared smiles at the sweet contact name, knowing it was you. He proceeded to log in as Jensen turned his back and placed a hand on his hip, gazing out the window.

Jared’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and his smile dropped. Jared sucked in a breath, jaw slack as he read over your messages.

‘I miss you’

‘Hurry home’

The final message was a picture that had Jared blushing. A close up picture of your naked chest, free hand cupping your own breast. In the top corner Jared could see your chin and lips, pretty pink tongue poked out. Jared swallowed thickly as he tried to will down rapidly increasing arousal. 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder from behind and Jared nearly jumped out of the chair, a small yelp passing his lips.

“That little tease.” Jensen hummed to himself, looking down at the phone in Jared’s hands.

“I- I’m so sorry!” Jared stuttered out an apology and stood. The backs of his legs pressed to the desk and he met Jensen’s eyes with a panicked expression. “S- you said to check her texts a- and I did! But-“

Then Jensen did the last thing he expected. The older man laughed. “No need to get so worked up, kid.” The chair was moved out of the way by Jensen’s foot before he stepped closer to Jared.

Jared nodded, still blushing furiously as Jensen held out his hand. Jared released the death grip he had on the phone and dropped it in his hand. Jensen didn’t step away, opting to look through the messages then click the picture. 

Jensen clicked his tongue with a smile as he typed a message back. 

“Seriously, calm down.” Jensen set the phone on the desk behind Jared, keeping his eyes locked on the younger man’s face. “It’s not like you’ve never seen boobs before.” 

Jensen’s nonchalant tone seemed mocking to Jared’s ears and he frowned, swallowing thickly as he averted Jensen’s gaze. 

“You have, haven’t you?” Jensen’s smirk dropped as he raised a brow. Jared didn’t think his face could get any redder, but as if his own body turned against him his cheeks flushed further.

“I-“ Jared scanned Jensen’s gaze, trying to decipher if there was any seriousness to his question. “Only on tv… or in porn.” Jared admitted when Jensen showed no sign of joking.

“Pretty boy like you? I’m having a hard time believing you’ve never had a girlfriend,” Jensen took a single step back, eyes looking Jared up and down. “Or boyfriend, I don’t judge.”

“I,” Jared took a breath. “I did have a girlfriend but we- we never did anything.” 

“Virgin, huh?” Jensen licks his lips. “No wonder a pretty set of tits got you goin’ so fast.” Jensen’s eyes move to look down to Jared’s crotch. The whole conversation Jared has been trying to will down the tent in his pants, but between the picture and Jensen’s close proximity he was having a hard time. No pun intended. “Is this okay?” Jensen’s tone is a breathy whisper.

Jared nods, a mixture of a gasp and whimper escapes his lips at the feeling of Jensen’s big, warm hand rubbing his cock through his pants. Jared can’t help but buck into his touch, eyes fluttering when the older man rubs him. “You’re a big boy, aren’t ya?”

Jared’s head is a blur as he grips Jensen’s arm, encouraging his hand to move faster and harder. He’s somehow gotten past his embarrassment and fallen into a state of heavy arousal. He’s so desperate for more fiction that it’s overwhelming.

“You’re not in charge.” Jensen growls against the young brunette’s ear. In response, Jared's head drops down to Jensen’s shoulder, steadily bucking his hips.

“Sit down.” Jared whimpers at Jensen’s commanding tone, yet follows his orders without question. As he moves to the chair he watches Jensen log back into his phone. With a smirk he sets the phone up on the desk, leaning it on a coffee mug to hold it up. It’s a video and Jensen presses play then moves to stand behind Jared.

“I had her make this just now, just for you.” Jared shivers at the growling tone. He gasps and his belly clenched when he sees the screen. You’re holding the phone with one hand, angling it perfectly as you use your other hand to touch yourself. Your slender fingers are buried in your pussy and Jared groans, palming his bulge.

“You can touch yourself.” Jensen whispers in his ear, deft hands moving to unbuckle Jared’s belt. The young man puts up no signs of resistance, instead opting to snake his hand into his pants. Jensen bites his lip as Jared pulls out his cock with a groan.

Long, thick, and leaking with precum his cock is hard and heavy in his palm. Jensen groans from behind the chair as he watches Jared touch himself. Each of your recorded moans making his body flush hotter. “You ever done this in front of someone?” Jensen’s tone is low.

“N-no-“ Jared’s cock twitches when Jensen’s plump lips press to his neck. His hand gently wraps around Jared’s, urging him to stroke his cock faster.

“You ever let a guy touch you like this?” Jensen knew the answer. Jared has admitted to not even getting this far with a girlfriend, but he still wanted to know he was the first one to make Jared feel this way.

“No.” Jared shook his head a bit, whining when Jensen squeezed his hand, sending a jolt through his hard cock.

“You’re making a mess.” Jensen’s hand left Jared’s in favor of running his thumb over the slit of his dripping cock. Jared’s hips immediately bucked up, eyes landing back on the phone. To his dismay the video had ended, it only being about a minutes long.

Jensen heard his groan of disappointment and smirked. “You liked watching that, didn’t you? My wife touching herself?”

Hearing Jensen call you his wife made his stomach clench. You were Jensen’s and Jensen was yours. You two were married for Christ’s sakes. And yet here Jensen was, touching him. Making him feel better than he ever had. There was something so taboo about it that it increased the pleasure.

“She’s a pretty little thing, just like you. Maybe I have a type.” Jensen muses, mouth right by Jared’s ear. His hot breath making Jared shiver. “She did that for you, y'know? I told her you saw the picture… she thought it was hot that you got off on it.”

Jared’s thighs quivered as he felt himself getting closer. “You gonna cum? Knowing that two people want you? One of them touching your gorgeous cock…” Jensen’s words only furthered Jared’s arousal.

“Oh god-“ Jared chokes out in pleasure. Jensen’s hand over his own, stroking his cock so nice. The older man’s teeth sink into Jared’s neck and that’s all it takes.

His cock twitches before he cums with a groan. Thick liquid globs leak down his own hand along with Jensen, who’s now smiling against his neck.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen mumbles when he sees Jared’s spent cock. He’d never seen anyone cum so much. A layer of white is coating the back of his hand and he grins even wider. “How long’s it been?”

Jared knows what he’s asking. Even after everything he can’t help but feel awkward. “Two weeks?” He sounds as if he’s guessing and Jensen licks at the hickey he left.

“That’s gonna change, baby boy. But only if you want.” Jensen pulls away entirely and Jared whines at the loss. Stepping behind his desk Jensen pulls out a cloth and wipes up his hand. He’s found a need to always have a cloth on hand after you visited him at work the first time. 

Jared’s breathing hard and nods heavily. His eyes cast down to his lap and he swallows. His hand is still wrapped around his softening cock. He’s made a mess of himself, soaking- and probably staining his black pants.

Before Jared could say anything else, the cloth is dropped in his lap and Jensen presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be right back.” 

Jared heard the door leading to the hallway close and exhales heavily. What the hell just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, you boys are home early!” Your cheery voice called from the couch. “Did you miss me too much?” You turn and grin at Jensen.

“Of course baby.” He smiles, striding towards you. Before you can even acknowledge Jared, he’s speed walking out of the room and rushing towards his own.

“I thought you said he was okay?” You keep your voice low as Jensen takes a seat beside you. 

“He is,” Jensen clicks his tongue and bites back a smirk. “He just made a bit of a mess. Probably went to change.”

“You are awful.” You flick the side of his head and he laughs, pulling you into his arms. Jensen uses his strength to pull you onto him. Resting his back on the couch he stretches his legs and they nearly hang off the side of the armrest. He holds you on top of him, allowing your cheek to press to his chest. You can hear his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

“I’m not the one who sent the picture that started it all.” His chest huffed as he let out a quick laugh.

“In my defense, that was meant for you. How was I supposed to know he’d look?” You hummed as his fingers stroked your hair. 

“I guess we got lucky.” Jensen smirked to himself. “He’s a bit nervous, wound up. He asked me about half a dozen times if you’d be mad at him.” 

“Is that so?”

“I think he likes you,” You lift your head to look at him and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t give me that look.” Jensen states after you roll your eyes. 

“Maybe he had a crush on me years ago but-“

“The kid got off just by seeing your tits and that pretty little pussy.” At that you furrowed your brows. “Okay, so I showed him a video you sent me a while ago. If he asks, you sent it for him.”

“Jay, oh my god!” You chuckled and drop your head back to his chest. 

“He needed a little push. Call it a confidence boost.” Jensen explained, using all the leverage he could get to flip you onto your back. “You should’ve seen it.” He’s careful to keep his weight off of you.

“I’m sad I missed out.” You cup his cheeks and pull his face down for a kiss. One of his hands sneaks between your bodies, slipping past the waistband of your yoga pants and panties.

“He’s got the prettiest cock. So big…” Jensen tucks his face in the crook of your neck. “Did you know he’s a virgin? He was practically leaking all over himself after just seeing the picture.” Jensen growled against your ear, thumb running through your wet folds before moving to rub at your clit. “Imagine if he caught the live show.”

“Oh fuck,” you buck your hips up into his touch, seeking more pressure and friction. “How is he-“ before you can finish your sentence you moan, but Jensen picks up on your question.

“A Virgin? I was a bit surprised, pretty boy like him probably had everyone swooning.” He smirks and nips at your ear. “He’s got a nice big cock, long and thick… yet he doesn’t know what to do with it.” Jensen works his fingers over your bud. “It’s a shame, really. If only he had good teachers.”

Jensen wasn’t very subtle, you knew what he was aiming at and you couldn’t have agreed more. His hands left you, greedily pulling at your shirt until he could get it over your head. 

A thumping sound had you and Jensen looking towards the hallway. “It seems we have a voyeur.” Jensen licks his lips when he sees Jared watching from behind the edge of the wall. He’s in sweatpants and a tight tee shirt and Jensen licks his lips.

“I’m sorry-“ 

“Don’t apologize, sweetie.” You grin and a wave of confidence rushes through you as you hold out your hand. “Come join us.”

Jared’s eyes widen slightly at the offer that’s too good to pass up. His long legs carry him to stand by the couch. You take his large hand in yours, both marveling that the size difference. 

“I was just telling y/n about our day.” Jensen says smugly, leaning off of you and sitting up, you do the same. Your hand is still in Jared’s, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand.

“Did you have fun?” Both boys can hear the sly tone in your voice as you ask. Jared does his best to keep his eyes on your face as he nods. “That’s good, I’m glad.”

“You are?” 

“Of course.” You bite your lip and look up at him. Your bottom lip is a tad red from your teeth. Your cheeks have a light dust of pink and your eyes are mesmerizing as he stares down at you. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jared can’t tell if you’re question is rhetorical or he’s meant to answer. He opens his mouth to answer but no words come out. 

“Well,” An expression of thought crosses your face. “Maybe I am a little jealous.” You cast a look to Jensen, who's trying to conceal his smirk. “I wish I could have been there…”

You trail off and Jared gets a hint of where you’re going with this. He could not be more excited. He’s confirmed in his head that you’re coming onto him. As much as he wants to just grab you and kiss you, he opts to play your game.

Jared’s careful with his words, wanting to express his desire for you without making it seem like the experience with Jensen wasn’t enough. It was more than enough. “I- I can show you what you missed.” 

He didn’t know what came over him, but seeing you look at him, full of want- it made him feel confident. Brave enough to not cower away from what he wanted.

“Y’know, I don’t think it’s fair that Jensen got to have a first with you and I don’t,” your faux pout was easily seen through by your husband. “Unless you wanna try something new?”

In a graceful motion you stand from the couch and move Jared to take your place while Jensen watches silently with a smirk. You climb into his lap and press your lips to his. His lips were thinner than Jensen’s, but that was an unfair comparison for almost anyone. Your kiss was dominating and left Jared breathless when you pulled away.

“She’s a great kisser, isn't she?” Jensen chimes in and you wink at him. Jared casts his eyes to Jensen before look back at you. 

“He likes to watch.” You whisper against his ear, grinding your core down onto his growing bulge. His hips bucked up with a whine. “Damn, Jay, you were right.” 

Jared wore a questioning look as you leaned back, pressing your forehead to his. “We were talking about you earlier,”

“Oh god,” Jared could feel himself getting harder and harder. Your hips were rocking against him so good and when you unhooked your bra, completely exposing yourself, he groaned. “You’re amazing.”

You smiled at the wonderment in his voice. Pressing your lips back to his, you took his hands in your own and placed them on your chest. Jared’s hands were warm against your breasts and he swallowed thickly. He gave an experimental squeeze to one before running his thumb over your nipple. 

You moaned against his lips and his chest swelled with pride. You made that noise for him.  
“Wha- What did Jensen say?” Jared asked almost shyly, closing his eyes and leaning against the backrest of the couch. You continued to circle your hips while he palmed your tits.

“That you’ve got such a nice cock.” You bite your lip as you slide off his lap. You land on your knees in front of him, your hands moving to his waistband. “And I wanna see.” 

Jared sucks in a breath and lifts his hips, allowing you to pull his pants and boxers down his thighs. His cock springs free, already hardening and leaking with precum. You look to Jensen who just smirks. He was right; it didn’t take much to get Jared going. 

He scoots to the edge of the couch and stares down at you. You wrap your hand around his cock and he gasps as your grip tightens.

“You’re okay with this, right?” You look between Jensen and Jared, not really sure who you’re talking to. A light whine of ‘please’ leaves Jared’s lips and Jensen hums in approval.

Taking a deep breath, you dip your head and press a soft kiss to the side of his shaft. Jared trembles in response. Your trail kisses all the way to the head of his cock, and with a subtle moan, you sink your mouth around his tip. 

Jared groaned and let his head fall back as you started bobbing your mouth around him, adding quick swirls of your tongue that made Jared’s thighs quiver and his belly clench. Your hand stroked what couldn’t fit in your mouth, fingers changing between a light tease and hard, slow motions that sent shivers through his spine. 

Fingers running through his hair had Jared’s eyes opening. He looked to his side and saw Jensen looking at his with a smirk. He’d moved closer and Jared leaned into his touch.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Jensen watched as your lips stretched around Jared, sucking his cock like it was your job. Jensen’s own cock was hardening within the confines of his pants.

Eventually, when you ran out of air, you pulled back, taking a deep breath before you really started really paying attention to him, licking and kissing the underside of his shaft, using your spit to slick the strokes you gave with your hands. 

“You like that, baby boy?” You heard Jensen tease, “how does it feel to get your cock sucked?” His thick fingers tightened in Jared’s brown locks. Jensen tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to Jared’s neck.

Jared’s whole body was dotted with sweat, he could feel it seeping through his shirt but couldn’t care less. He focused on the pleasure you gave him and the feel of Jensen’s lips on his skin, gasping out when Jensen bit down, “so good…” 

Jared’s hands were clenching and fidgeting. You smiled up at him, tongue poking out passed your lips. “You can put you hands on my head, you can guide me. Just don’t get too rough.” Jared nodded quickly, fingers tangling in your hair as he fought to keep his hips still, to let you do all the work.

“Bet you never thought this would happen, did you?” Jensen mused, kisses and bites being left up and down Jared’s neck.

“Oh god-“ Jared whined when he felt his cock hit the back of your throat.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Jensen growls against Jared’s ear. Jensen’s eyes darted down to look at you, hand moving to rub himself when he saw you. Your lips were stretched and tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I- I remember the nights when you’d watch me” Jared tells Jensen. “And Y/n would sneak over. I was always so excited because...she was so nice to me and she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. She still is.” Jared confesses with blush on his cheeks. His chest heaves when you took more of him into your mouth, letting your tongue run against the sensitive nerves underneath the head. 

“Imagine that,” Jensen hums. “Years later your first crush taking your big cock in her mouth so good.” Jared’s eyes clench and he nods, fingers tightening in your hair. “Keep going.” 

You moan around him and pulled your mouth off of him with a pop. One of your hands leave his shaft and reached down to cup his balls, and Jared moaned as pleasure surged through him. 

“I’d sneak out of my room whenever I heard you two. I remember seeing you making out on my couch.” Jared admits with a whimper.

“Tell me more, baby boy.” 

“My first wet dream was about you guys-” Jared admits breathlessly. “O- oh god- I’m gonna cum…” 

“Not until I tell you.” Jensen growls, his hand landing on the back of your head. With a rough push that you comply with, you take Jared’s cock all the way, your nose pressing to his pubic area.

Jared cries out, hips stuttering as he tries to hard to hold back. He can feel your throat adjusting to the intrusion, hot, wet, and oh god your throat is tightening. “Please, please, please!” Jared gasps out, body slumping against the back of the couch. He keeps his eyes on the ceiling- it’s the only thing he can do at this point to keep himself distracted.

Jensen’s hand leaves the back of your head and you withdraw your mouth immediately, taking a gasping breath. A trail of saliva drips down your chin.

His cock is twitching, thick liquid leaking down his long shaft. Once you catch your breath, you alternated from long, slow licks and gentle suckles as Jared’s eyes fluttered closed and his muscles tightened. “Want him to cum, Jay.”

Jared’s voice was strangled, and his eyes were shut tight, lips stretching as his jaw went slack. “Please!”

“Go ahead, Sweetheart.” Jared shudders at Jensen’s words.

With a low hum, you suck him back between your lips, swirling your tongue and gripping the base of his dick hard. With Jensen’s permission he came hard with a cry. His cum flowed down your throat as he throbbed in your hand, moans and gasps falling from his lips. 

“Good boy.” Jensen praises, fingers cupping his jaw, turning his head. Jared’s eyes flutter closed as Jensen presses his plump lips to Jared’s roughly. 

You pulled back as the last of his release spurted over your lips, Jensen’s teeth digging into Jared’s bottom lip.

When Jensen let pulled away, Jared looked down to you. He watched, his chest heaving with exertion as thick white globs of his cum coated your tongue and lips, dripping down your chin. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

You lap at his cock before licking your lips, cleaning up his spendings. You’re careful, keeping in mind how sensitive he is as you tuck him back into his pants. “How are you feeling?” You stand with a small smile. You’re only on your feet for a moment before your husband pulls you into his lap, your back pressing to his chest.

You can feel how hard Jensen is within the confines of his pants and wiggle your hips. Jared’s practically breathless as he pants out, “so good.”

“We’re all gonna have so much fun.” Jensen groans you smile. 

A spark of excitement runs through Jared’s body as a dazed out grin crosses his swollen lips.


	8. Announcement

So this is something I’ve been doing, but I realized that I never mentioned it at all, not even my tumblr. But I’ve decided that with my fic series, like this one, I will no longer be posting as I write. I’ve decided that instead I’m going to finish the fic BEFORE I post instead of writing as I go. Or, I at least want to be a few chapters ahead of what I post so I can still edit and change things.

I’ve been putting quantity over quality in terms of posting chapters and I want to change that. I feel like this will give you guys my best work even if you have to wait for it.

Thanks for hanging in there with me, I can’t wait for you to see what’s coming up next <3


End file.
